


Be a Good Little Cockslut

by LadyLokiWrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, M/M, Pedophilia, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiWrites/pseuds/LadyLokiWrites
Summary: Nick finds out that his son is a little cockslut





	Be a Good Little Cockslut

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sii una Piccola Brava Puttana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352631) by [erroredistampa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erroredistampa/pseuds/erroredistampa). 



> Hiii!! This fic was originally posted on Tumblr by ohlarryohlouisohharry, but then it was deleted, and I was very very sad because I loved the fic. Until the other day I found a translation in Italian of it by erroredistampa here on AO3 and I re-translated it back into English. I did my best translating it but English is not my first language, so there will surely be mistakes for which I'm apologizing in advance. One last thing, the themes treated in the fiction are clearly not everybody's cup of tea, so, if you don't like, don't read. Enjoy!  
> P.S. This is obviously all fiction, in no way I condone this kind of behaviour in real life.

Nick Grimshaw needed money to pay for university, so he decided to donate his sperm. But when the child turned six his mom died and the custody passed to him.

He didn’t plan on keeping him, but when he saw him, with those chubby cheeks and that fantastic ass, he couldn’t resist. The name of the child was Louis Tomlinson.

And two years later, Nick couldn’t be happier to have him as his son.

Which brings us to today. Nick never thought he was a sick or twisted man, but there was something about the boy that he couldn’t resist. He’d never thought about fucking him, but when he got home to see Louis with a hard on, he lost his control. He didn’t really know what he was doing or how his son would react, but he couldn’t control himself anymore. 

“Louis, love, I need to talk to you” he said sweetly sitting on the couch.

The boy sat next to him, “Okay daddy, but my willy hurts” he chuckled.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, Boo” swallowed Nick.

“Will you make it feel better, daddy?” smiled his son.

“Yes darling. When you grow up you’ll learn to be with a woman, but now I want to teach you something else. You’re eight now, and I know it may seem weird but I think you’re ready to use your hole”, Nick had no idea what he was saying, but Louis smiled. 

“Daddy, don’t worry. I know what you want to say. I saw those movies on your computer. You can put your willy in my butt if you want, daddy”, Louis pulled down his shorts and his underwear; he wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

“Okay, love. Daddy is going to open up your little hole, so he can put his cock in” he said while taking a bottle of lube from his pocket. He always carried it with him.

“Do you have a big cock, daddy?” asked Louis.

“Yes baby, very big, you will love it in your tight little hole” he said pushing a lubed up finger in his ass. 

“Oh, daddy – moaned Louis – it’s so good!”

Nick was surprised that he liked it so much and it didn’t hurt him since it was his first time. He definitely had an ass made to be fucked. He was pumping his finger in and out, when Louis started asking for more. 

He pushed in another finger and scissored them, then he inserted a third. 

“Am I ready now, daddy?” whimpered the child. 

“Yes Boo. You’re ready” he answered while taking his hand away. 

Louis whined at the empty feeling “Daddy, please! I need something inside me!” he cried out.

Nick quickly took his trousers and underwear off and coated his dick in lube before pushing his tip against his son’s entrance.

“Daddy, hurry! I need it!” he begged.

“Yes, good boy. Beg me, beg for my cock, tell me how much you want it in you tight little ass” growled Nick.

“Please, put it in me daddy! I want it! I want your cock inside me, please!” 

Nick then pushed inside with a quick thrust, hearing his baby scream from pleasure. He started to thrust his hips faster and faster. 

“You like it when daddy fucks you, Louis?” he asked increasing the strength of his thrusts.

“Yes! I love when you fuck me! I’m beginning to feel weird, daddy!”

“Yes, baby, you’re about to come. Let go, love” answered Nick when his baby spurt cum from his little cock, moaning obscenely. 

“I’m gonna fill you with my cum, darling” said Nick spurting inside Louis. He always came a lot, and since his son was so small, he filled him to the brim.

He pulled out and saw the white substance come out, knowing that there still was a lot inside anyway.

“Clench, baby, don’t let it fall out, keep all my cum inside your ass” he ordered while he ran upstairs only to come back with a butt plug.

“Daddy, I don’t want it to come out, I don’t want to feel empty” whimpered Louis.

“I know, my love” answered Nick slipping the plug in. “Now it won’t come out, darling, and I want you to keep it inside all day tomorrow at school. Okay?”

“Yes, daddy” Louis purred.

“Now, baby, listen to me, You’re a little slut, you know that?” asked Nick pulling him up on his lap.

Louis nodded.

“Boys like you are those that people call cocksluts, and I need for you to be a good little cockslut. So, some of my friends will come here on Friday and will take turns using your cute little hole. Good sluts always offer their hole, and that’s what you will do. You understand?”

Louis’ eyes lit up. “I’ll have more cocks inside me?” he asked, excited.

“Yes, you will, love” smiled Nick.

\------------------------------

The following day, Louis had a hard on during all of his lessons. He couldn’t stop thinking about all the dicks that would be in his ass that Friday; the same ass that now was holding a plug and his daddy’s cum.

Everything went well until he started touching himself during a lesson, so his teacher, miss Eleanor, sent him to the nurse.

“Harry, hi. Louis, umh, keeps touching himself in class, and I don’t know what to do, so I brought him here” said the teacher, nervous.

“Don’t worry Eleanor, I’ll take care of him”, Harry smiled and led Louis inside.

The curly haired man started filling in some papers, but when he turned towards the child, he saw that he was touching himself. 

“Louis – he said sweetly – what are you doing?”

“I have a hard on, nurse Harry” he answered letting out a small moan.

“But Louis, you can’t touch yourself in school.”

“I can’t help it, my hole is so full...” cooed Louis.

Harry was shocked, and was about to ask him what he meant, when the boy added “Do you want to use my ass, nurse Harry?”

“Louis – the man gaped – what are you talking about? You can’t offer me your ass.”

“But daddy says that that’s what good sluts do, offer their hole to men. And I am a good little slut, nurse Harry.”

“Why is your hole full, Louis?” asked the man nervously.

“Last night daddy fucked me and now I have a plug in me that keeps all his cum in. Do you want to see?”

Before Harry could say no, Louis was taking his clothes off, bending to show him the plug. The man moaned. He knew he should have reported this, because his dad had raped him, right? But seeing Louis, it didn’t look like had been raped, quite the opposite, he seemed to love the situation.

He knew it was wrong but now he wanted so much to fuck him.

So he went to close the door, then he quickly undid his trousers while his guilt diminished.

“Yes Louis, I would really like to use your little hole”, he licked his lips and let his hands roam over the boy’s small body.

Louis shivered “Yes please, nurse Harry, I need to be fucked. Please!” he begged.

“Dear, dear Louis. You really are a good little slut. Did you suck your daddy’s cock, Lou?”

“Not yet, but can I suck yours?” he asked.

“Of course you can” he said while he made the boy turn and placed his dick in front of him. Louis was small for his age, so he didn’t even need to kneel.

The child immediately opened his mouth and took the man in, sucking the tip.

“It tastes so good” he said kissing lightly up and down the length and licking the tip “and it’s so big, bigger that daddy’s.”

“You’re about to make me come.” Harry sat down “Come here and lean your ass on my cock.”

Louis did as told and the nurse delicately took the plug out. It was covered in sperm.

He didn’t even need to prep him, since he had had that toy inside all night and all day; he could even use his father’s semen as lube.

“Suck it, slut” he ordered, sticking the plug in his mouth “swallow your father’s cum while I fuck you” he growled pushing inside him.

Louis moaned and took the plug in his small hands, getting them dirty with the whitish liquid. He licked it clean while Harry pushed inside him and then he even licked his fingers clean. Then the man gave a thrust so strong that he dropped the plug and screamed really loud.

“Oh, yes! Fuck me! Please, faster!” he begged.

“You really are a little whore, a perfect cockslut, so good at getting split open” grunted Harry while he emptied himself inside the child, filling him up and making him come too.

Then he picked up the plug from the floor and replaced his dick with it, slipping it in his ass. He pulled on his trousers and helped Louis getting dressed. 

“It was great, Lou. Your little ass is amazing. You are a very good slut. Tell your dad that I thank him for sharing your small, tight hole.” Harry smiled.

Louis hugged him and went back to class.

\------------------------------

“Daddy, nurse Harry told me to thank you for sharing my little hole” Louis smiled at dinner.

Nick smirked “Oh, nurse Harry fucked your little hole? Did you offer him like a good slut?”

“Yes, daddy. I’m a perfect slut”, Louis purred, “Will you fuck me again tonight, daddy?”

“Of course baby. Why don’t you wash the dishes while daddy picks a film to watch?” Nick smiled.

Louis nodded with enthusiasm and went to the kitchen.

The father sat on the couch and switched the TV on, he searched through the channels until he found a film called “Young Asses Full of Cum”. He thought it was right for the occasion ad pressed play right when Louis entered the room.

The opening credits introduced the actors while they got fucked.

The child turned in the direction of the sofa and found Nick stroking his big dick. So he took off his clothes and plug at once.

Nick didn’t even notice that his son was there until he sat on his cock. 

“Are you that eager, an eager little slut, you like getting fucked, eh?” he asked.

Louis whimpered and moaned.

“You have already been fucked today and you want to do it again, greedy slut” said Nick while he pushed hard inside his son.

“I’m a slut, daddy” moaned Louis.

The boy on the screen was getting spanked, and when the child saw it, he understood right away that that was what he needed.

“Daddy, spank me!” he whimpered.

Nick didn’t need to be told twice; he raised his hand and hit him hard while he fucked his small hole.

“I’m coming!” moaned Louis spurting his cum on his daddy’s stomach.

Nick pulled out. 

“Daddy! Why won’t you come in me?”

“Because I’m gonna come in your mouth, love” he answered pushing inside Louis’ mouth.

“Do you like the taste of your little ass on my cock?” he grunted. The child answered with a moan.

“I’m gonna come in your mouth and you’re going to swallow everything, Louis” said Nick, filling his son’s small mouth with his cum.

And what happened after convinced Nick that his son really was a slut, because when he spurted on his face, Louis came again, without even touching himself, swallowing his father’s cum.

“Daddy, your cum tastes so good” he said while he licked the last drops from Nick’s dick.

“You came again darling, do you like having a cock in your mouth that much, Lou? So much that you can come without being touched?”

Louis nodded.

“Good little slut. You know what else you are, love?”

Louis shook his head.

“A cumslut.”

\------------------------------

After putting Louis to bed, Nick looked up Harry’s number and called him.

“Hello?” answered the man.

“Hi, I’m Nick, Louis’ father” he said kindly.

“Oh, hi, umh, how is he?” asked Harry nervously.

“He’s good, a little tired, but you can’t blame him, I fucked him twice today” laughed Nick.

Harry smiled, relieved. 

“Anyway, this Friday some of my friends will come over to have fun with his little hole, and he can’t wait, and I think he would like for you to be there too.”

“I’d love to.”

“Perfect, the address is in the phone book, come around six” said Nick merrily before hanging up.

\------------------------------

Louis was looking forward to Friday, spending the week being fucked by both his daddy and Harry. But it wasn’t enough, he wanted more. He was a slut eager for cock, he only wanted those in his little hole.

Nick let him stay home that Friday, let him suck his cock all day, because that was what the child wanted and who was he to deny him?

Louis was in the middle of a blowjob, moaning like the desperate slut he was, when the doorbell rang. Nick pulled his cock out of the boy’s mouth, making him complain, because he really loved having a cock to suck.

“Go open the door, baby. It must be nurse Harry” Nick smiled while Louis ran downstairs in his tight white briefs.

He opened the door for Harry, that as soon as he came in bent to squeeze his ass. The boy chuckled and took his hand, leading him upstairs.

“Hi Harry – smiled Nick – Louis was just sucking me off for the third time when you arrived.”

“What a slut” laughed the man.

Louis was beaming with pride.

“He also wore a butt plug all day so we won’t have to waste time prepping him when the others arrive” continued Nick with a smirk.

“It’s bigger than usual, it fills my little hole completely” he said pushing it in deeper.

“So, this is what we’re gonna do. You should help him dress and then I’m going to call you when the others arrive. Louis, when Harry finishes dressing you up I want you to be the good slut I know you are and suck his cock. Do you understand?”

Louis nodded.

“Good. Harry, the clothes are in that bag” he concluded before going downstairs.

After Harry prepared Louis, with a simple shirt and a pair of shorts (the surprise was what he was wearing underneath), he opened his trousers and the boy quickly took his cock.

He took it in his mouth and moaned around the tip, taking it all in.

The man was about to come when Nick called them from downstairs; the other boys has arrived.

\------------------------------

“This is Harry, the nurse in Louis’ school, he will be joining us tonight. Harry, these are Niall, Liam and Zayn. And you all know my beautiful son, Louis.” Nick smiled.

“Nice to meet you” said Harry.

“Louis, be nice and offer them something” encouraged him Nick.

The boy smiled broadly “Do you want to use my little hole?”

Liam was shocked, Niall looked confused and Zayn excited.

“Nick, what’s going on?” asked Liam, hesitant.

“Louis is a little whore, a cockslut, and loves to get fucked. He really would like for you all to use his little hole and take turns fucking him” answered Nick. “Louis, strip.”

The boy took off his shirt and shorts, revealing a pair of blue panties. Yes, panties. Then he turned slowly and took them off too, showing the plug in hiss ass.

“Fuck, Nick, we can all fuck him?” asked Zayn.

“Yes, please!” Louis whimpered before his father could answer.

“You’re sure it’s fine?” asked Liam.

“Louis loves to get filled, loves dick, of course it’s fine” smiled Nick. “Take the plug out, Harry”.

Harry grabbed the boy and easily took the plug out of his small, puffy, red hole.

Then Louis put his hands on Zayn’s bulge “I want it” he said.

“What a greedy slut. You sucked my cock all day, then Harry’s, you think you deserve more?” Nick asked him.

“Please daddy, please! I need cock! Please! I’m a good cockslut!” whimpered Louis. 

“I think you need to be punished for being so greedy – said the father – Harry, spank him.”

Louis moaned, he loved getting spanked.

\------------------------------

Harry sat on the couch and laid Louis on his lap. The boy was shaking his ass in the air so the man hit him hard.

Louis cried out every time the man hit his butt. 

“You know why Harry is spanking you, Louis?” asked Nick.

“Because I’m a dirty slut” whispered the child.

“Yes, you are, baby”, answered his father taking a bottle of lube and throwing it to Zayn. “Lube yourself up and get inside him. Louis, since you took your spanking so well, Zayn will fuck your little hole.”

Louis moaned when Zayn took his clothes off and lubed up his dick.

“Please fuck my hole, Zayn” he whined.

The man sat on the couch; the boy immediately climbed on his lap and sat on his cock.

“Wow, you really are eager” the man laughed.

Louis lifted his hips and then dropped them down on Zayn’s cock. “Help me. I wan- want. Cock. I want your cock.”

Zayn gripped his hips and started pushing inside him.

“Uh! Yes! Yes! Harder!” moaned Louis.

Zayn kept hitting the boy’s prostate tirelessly. 

“Daddy!” yelled the boy searching Nick’s hand with his.

Nick took it “Yes, love?”

“I’m about to come!” he cried out.

“No darling, hold on, hold on until Zayn is done” he answered stroking his hand.

Louis nodded and whined.

Zayn fucked him harder and harder and then filled his little hole with his cum, making the boy come too.

“Keep it inside, Boo” said Nick while Zayn pulled out.

“I know daddy”, Louis clenched his hole.

“Niall, you’re next, get inside him” Nick told the blond. 

Niall coated his dick with lube; him and Liam had already stripped while Zayn was fucking Louis.

The blond took Zayn’s spot on the couch and an eager Louis crawled on his lap, placing his ass on top of the man’s cock and lowering himself on it, immediately starting to o up and down.

“Damn, he’s good” Niall laughed.

“Faster, please” squeaked Louis.

The blond flipped them over, now on top he started fucking the boy against the couch.

“Liam, put your cock in his mouth” said Nick.

Liam did as he was told and got in front of Louis, who immediately opened his lips and stared sucking, licking and moaning while Niall pushed inside his little body.

Louis came, promptly followed by Niall that emptied himself inside him, filling him up. Then Liam pulled out of his mouth and took Niall’s place. 

He fucked the boy relentlessly (funny how the one that at first was the most hesitant was now being the roughest).

Louis moaned and mumbled something about how much he loved getting fucked by big cocks. Then Liam too came in him and pulled out.

“Harry, you go” said Nick.

The man sat on the couch and Louis sat in his lap, sinking down on his cock.

“Mmm, yes” he whimpered when Harry pushed upwards, against his little, wrecked hole.

Right then Nick got closer to his son from behind, and Louis felt his daddy’s cock against his hole, right next to Harry’s.

“Please, daddy!” begged Louis.

Nick slowly slipped inside him, next to Harry. The boy felt like was getting ripped apart, but he loved it anyway. He was a perfect cockslut, he loved being filled in any way.

Soon Nick too started thrusting inside Louis, who couldn’t talk anymore; all that pleasure took his breath away.

The nurse and his daddy started fucking him at the same pace.

“What a good little slut, you’re making daddy come” said Nick coming inside his son.

Harry felt Nick pulse inside Louis and came too.

Then the boy climaxed too, for the third time that night, and he lay down completely exhausted.

Nick cuddled him in his arms. The boy’s ass was filled with the sperm pf five different men; Nick, Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn. 

And, before falling asleep, he said: “Daddy, put the plug in. I don’t want it all to come out.”

Zayn picked the plug up from the floor and passed it to Nick, who pushed it inside his beloved son’s abused hole. 

\------------------------------

Years later Louis slept only with Harry, but he still remained a cockslut who loved to get fucked.


End file.
